mark's problem
by bill560682
Summary: brad and randy think mark has a problem. disclaimer i do not own the show or the people in it.


brad and randy find out mark has a problem, well they think it is a problem at least. mark just turned 15 and seems to REALLY love sex as in he will have sex with any one, any place, any time.

outside the local rec. center not far from the taylor home. brad sees mark talking to a guy in a car and the guy has just shown mark what looks to be some money.

"what the hell do you think your doing?" demands brad as he rushes up to mark.

"is there a problem here?" asks the guy.

"hell yah there is! this kid is 15 years old! an YOU are a lot fuckin older then that, an if you don't get the hell out of here or i will be calling the cops!" yells brad as the guy seems to have decided to leave rather quickly.

"hay that guy was gonna give me 50 bucks." complains mark as the guy leaves.

"this has nothing to do with money and you know it, he could have offered you a shiney new penny and you would still go. hell he could have said YOU had to give HIM 50 bucks an as long as you had the money to pay you would have went with that guy. this is the third time just this week i have had to stop this sort of thing an from what randy has said he has caught you twice this week WHILE HAVING SEX IN PUBLIC. we need to find a way to fix this problem of yours before you end up with AIDS or worse dead because you got into the wrong persons car." protested brad who of course kmew it would do no good talking to mark because he and randy had tried several times over the last month.

"this is my life, i LOVE sex an YOU know that already. any one, any place, any time i am ready for a good pounding or being the pounder. top, bottom, middle all works for me, guys, girls who cares sex is sex. an i LOVE sex. so unless you and randy plan on tieing me up and taking turns screwing me morning noon and night then i WILL get sex an there is nothing you two can do about it." ranted mark as he stormed off it hopes of finding someone ANYONE to have sex with.

later that day brad has just finished telling randy what happened with mark today.

"you know that is not a bad idea." stated randy.

"hold it! problem one i like girls not guys. problem two i think mom and dad WOULD notice we had mark tied up 24/7 sooner or later." responded brad not liking were this plan seemed to be going.

"we don't need to tie him up just give him what he wants as often as we can, namely sex. an as far as the likeing girls well just watch a porno video before hand to get horny an before your body knows it has been tricked do the deed. THIS IS OUR BABY BROTHERS LIFE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT BRAD, SO SUCK IT UP. unless of course YOU want to be the one to tell mom about finding mark's dead body in an alley somewhere because he got in the wrong car." randy knew that last bit was low but this was saving mark's life they were talking about here.

"an just how the hell do you think we could ever pull that off namely fucking mark silly all the time WITHOUT mom and dad knowing?" asked brad who still did not like this idea but it is mark's life they are talking about. an weather he lived or died.

"that part is in fact easy. mom is always at school, doing homework for school or studying for some test or other. so she would not notice if we brought a whole marching band threw the house as long as we did it without making a bunch of noise. an dad just got that new car project which will take him 2 years to finish, so he will spend the next 6 monthes drooling over it and trying to find parts before he comes up for air at christmas to go decorating crazy. an we do not need to have sex with mark ALL the time maybe 3 or 4 times a day, just enough to get him to stay home instead of roaming the streets looking for sex." responded randy hoping to talk brad into this since he liked girls as well and forcing himself to do this twice a day with brad's help verses 4 times a day without brads help would be better.

"well how the hell we gonna pull this off then?" asked brad who would NEVER even think about what he was about to agree to if it was not to help his brothers.

"well you have soccer practice after school every day so i guess i will have to take after school. so how about you take morning before breakfast and after dinner and i take after school and before bed?" randy could not beliave what he had just said, he is haggling with brad about who fucks mark and when. could his life get any stranger.

"well i normally do wake up with a hard on in the morning an that would take care of it. you got a deal." stated brad shocked he was agreeing with this plan, but it was but it is to help keep mark safe at home rather then out whoring himself on the streets.

later that night right before bed.

"mark we need to talk." says randy as he corners mark leaving the upstairs bathroom.

"i already heard from brad today so i am not in the meed to be preached at randy so bug off and get your own life." says a very annoyed mark.

"you WILL listen to me, i am going to take you to my room right now and fuck that ass of yours like it has never been fucked before, so lets go. an so you know i AM going to be fuckin that ass again tomarrow after school and again tomarrow before bed your ass is MINE from now on." stated randy in a damanding tone.

mark could not believe what he was hearing, randy was saying he is going to fuck him twice a day every day. he guessed brad took him up on his offer, lucky him.

"great let's go already." said mark who was now proving his statements about ANYONE even his own brother. "so a what's brad say about this?" asked mark as he rushed down to randy's room.

"oh he said he has a problem with morning wood that you BETTER take care of before breakfast every morning and that he is gonna fuck your ass raw after dinner every night." responded randy as if he was talking about the weather and not his older sibling having sex with his younger sibling.

mark could not believe his luck BOTH this older brothers wanted to fuck his ass several times a day. as mark entered randy's room and finished undressing which he was doing in route he thought IT'S GREAT TO BE ME.

alright first on your knees so i can face fuck you, which is likely what brad is going to do as well in the morning." ordered randy as he set up his computer to start playing his favorite porno to get a hard on.

in not much time at all randy was tossing his pants and boxers on the computer chair and facing mark with all his 6 inch glory ready to do it's job. he walked up to mark who looked as if christmas had come early an grabbed him the hair while useing his other hand to angle his dick he then shoved every last bit of his 6 inch manhood into mark's mouth in one go. eandy then got handfulls of mark's hair and started face fucking his 15 year old slut of a little brothers mouth for all he was worth. reminding himself that every time he would do this was one less time mark could end up getting AIDS or dead.

did not take long for randy to shoot his first load into mark's wanten mouth and thanks to the porn on the computer it took even less time for randy to be ready to go again.

"all right time to get fucked you little cum slut, so get your ass bent over my desk, NOW." ordered randy.

mark was so turned on he almost shot his load then and there with the way randy was talking. within moments mark was bent over randy's desk with both hands holding an ass cheek spread wide to give randy easy entery. randy moved his laptop a bit so he could keep watching his movie then lined himself up behind mark and did not even bother with lube since mark himself had done that plus he told mark it would be rough. so once randy was sure he was inside mark he just rammed his dick home till he was balls deep. the moans from mark told him he had hit the right spot. so randy backed out and rammed away again and again trying to hit that spot again which he did manage more then he missed which was proven by mark's moans and the load of cum from mark now staining randy's desk.

the porn randy was watching was now at his favorite part and so it really got him going to keep pounding into mark just as hard and fast as he could, not caring if mark liked it or not. within minutes randy was filling mark's abused ass with every bit of sperm he could. when he was spent he noticed mark was just as limp as he was and the saw his desk.

"lick it up, you dirty little cunt. did i say you could do that on my desk bitch?" ordered randy to mark who did not think twice but followed the order he was given.

"now you better grab your clothes and get your ass to bed since brad WILL be looking for you before breakfast." cammanded randy who really hated talking to mark this was since mark is at heart a sweet guy, but it did seem to turn mark on in the hallway upstairs earlier. an getting mark to stay home and thereby off the streets was the point after all, so if dirty talking did it so be it.

in mark's room a few minutes later mark was wondering how his brothers had turned from being the biggest buttheads on the planet to being the greatest brothers a guy could ask for without him seeing it. mark KNEW both his brothers were straight i mean brad would chase after anything in a skirt and randy was so horny for loren for at least 4 or 5 years, he joined the drama club then the school newspaper and he even tried to leave the country for a year to help some poor people just for a chance to get into her panty's. so if they were willing to screw him to keep him off the streets and thereby safe they had to be the best brothers a guy could ask for. an on the off chance randy is just using me for sex till loren gives in great for me since i will likely get more sex from him while he waits for her then she will from him during their whole married life. IT GREAT TO BE ME.

randy crept into the bathroom were he could hear mark showering and quickly undressed. then snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"it does not matter how much you wash you will still be a dirty little slut. you will be MY dirty little slut, i own you. do you under stand whore i own every last bit of your worthless cum sucking ass. your my bitch to fuck when i want, where i want and how i want. that's right brad pays me to fuck him, of course it's not much because your only a two cent a trick little whoe. i would stick you out on the street corner with the rest of the tramps but with as used as your ass is i would end up having to pay them to use you as the cock sucking cum bucket you are." randy could tell he had found mark's turn on namely dirty talk because mark just did the fastest from limp to hard to finished in world history. an neither of them had even touched mark's dick to get it to happen.

"looks like someone likes to be called names? isn't that right my little cum slut bitch?" whispered into mark's ear.

mark for his part could only nod. he could not believe what had just happened, he knew he liked dirty talk sure but to go from limp to shooting his load so fast, an less then five minutes after he had just masterbated in this very shower. an without even touching himself.

"well looks like i won't be needing this vibrator i bought you then for you to get off with, i just need to talk dirty to you." said randy as he turned on the vibrator and stuck between mark's ass cheeks but not into his ass.

mark could not believe it his brother had gotten him a vibrator of all thing. so that he could get himself off with it when ever he wanted, a dick up the ass on command this was great. he had feared he would be stuck with having to jack off all the time since it was not likely his brothers would give him a blow job or worse at least in their mind bend over and let him fuck them in the ass. mark could already feel himself getting hard yet again for the third time in 5 minutes.

"well since you have gotten off i do think it's my turn now?" randy did not think the vibrator would be some kind of instant fix because there was no fix for mark because he was not broken, his sex drive on a 1 to 10 scale just happened to be set at 15 is all, but randy did hope it would help some at least. maybe with luck he and brad could cut back to once a day each, someday soon but only time would tell. as for now thou he had a little brother to keep off the streets.

randy stuck the still running vibrator against mark's half hard dick and then pinned mark face first against the shower wall. he then lined himself up with mark's asshole and rammed right in. now do to not wanting to dislodge mark's new toy randy could not use mark's hips to help his ramming in and out but he managed to make due and had shot his load in only a few minutes. when he let go of mark he simply sank to the floor like a pile of goo, an randy could tell why since mark's dick was soft again meaning he had likely shot his own load. as randy was leaving the shower he heard.

"randy, thank you. an NOT just for the new toy but for EVERYTHING. i know you and brad are straight and are doing this just for me, an it can't be easy on you two so thank you." an with that said mark just sat there trying to recover from so many orgasms in such a sort time.

"no problem mark, that's what brothers are for is to help each other when they need it. of course you might want to remember all this come christmas, oh an so you know those are rechargable batteries in that thing and a charger and extra batteries is on your bed." an with that said randy grabbed a towel and his clothes an headed off to mark's room to dry off and dress while mark checked out all the things his new toy could do alone.

mark was seen around the taylor house with an ear to ear grin for a very long time after that new toy showed up it had a LOT of functions to it. an brad and randy were not able to just leave the job of sex to mark's new toy but they were able to cut back to once a day each. that is till mr. franklin broke ( don't ask) and randy had to run out an buy mark a new one before he killed himself having a panic attack. 


End file.
